


Home Alone (He'll be fine, he swears)- Spider Edition

by Noodleboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Intense, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodleboi/pseuds/Noodleboi
Summary: Peter stepped back, shock gripping his gut like a bucket of ice-cold water from the Arctic had just been carelessly dumped over his ignorant head. Like he’d been suckerpunched. By a polar bear. Oh God, he really was a sucker. No, no, no. This could not be happening. This was way bigger than he’d ever thought, and he was totally unequipped for this. The A-Team could definitely not tackle this. Mr. Stark might have  been right about a few things. A few.Oh God. Peter was so screwed. All of New York was screwed.“Peter! Hey! Snap out of it!” Peter was torn out of his momentary panic from a biting slap across his face from none other than Ned.“Hey!”“Sorry,” he said, voice grave and eyes solemn.       “Man in the Chair’s gotta do what a Man in the Chair’s gotta do. It was my duty. Plus, you’re Spider-Man, so suck it up. Now tell me, what is it? What’s going on?”(Or, May goes out of town leaving Peter to stay with Ned. Awesome! Should be fun, except a deeper darker threat brewing underneath New York leads to problems which has Peter’s starting to think he and his band of misfits might be a little too far in over their heads. Heads up Spider-man, life's about to get real wack real fast.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	Home Alone (He'll be fine, he swears)- Spider Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New York, New York, whatcha got for me tonight?"
> 
> Evidently nothing, as rather rudely New York neglects to respond.

Peter swallowed down the ever-surging buzz of euphoria that threatened to spill over as he hung, lopsided, fingertips lightly curling over on the steep skyscraper’s glassy face. Were it not for his awesome sticky-spidey-crawley-powers, one sweet cold gust of wind would probably be enough to spook him into slipping. Dope.

  
From up here, the cars looked like children’s playthings, and leaning back, he found some amusement in watching all the little people go about their little lives in their little cars and walking with their little friends, laughing at their own little inside jokes. Just admiring the breeze and the sweet post-rain taste in the air, he relaxes in a state of pensive appreciation over this city, his city. It’s true I guess, the city never sleeps. 

  
One of his favorite parts of patrol is approaching- the lazy kind of evening where just recently the sun had begun to sink below the cities broad silhouette, with its rosy pink hues reflecting brilliantly off the surrounding glass, and the tightly-packed buildings slowly awakening with twinkling lights of blazing gold and soft blues of their own. The lively luminescent lights, one by one coming to life in succession, contrast starkly with the opaque inky blackness that slowly creeps across the watercolor sky to smother where the sun had once lain. A smile creeping over his face, Peter fumbled in classic fashion through his backpack, withdrawing his top-of-the-line Walmart phone and snapping a picture. “There see? Best camera there is. Frankly Apples probably jealous, high-quality pixels and all.”

  
“You do take lovely pictures, Peter,” Karen chimes in. “Want me to move it to the file labeled ‘Bugs Life’?”

  
“You the best, Karen!” he praises enthusiastically, swivelling around and cramming the phone back into the pitiful abyss that is his backpack (backpack number 8 maybe at this point?) before safely securing it to the concrete above with two shwoop shwoops of his webbing.

  
Buzzing with adrenaline and excitement, Peter sits back on his haunches and rubs his hands together in anticipation. “New York, New York, whatcha got for me tonight?” 

  
Evidently nothing, as rather rudely New York neglects to respond.

  
“How about wack-ado weapons? The freaky-deaky alien kind? Any known sightings or reports Karen?”

  
“There have been no reports of any abnormal Chitari weapons in use since you shut down the Vulture’s Cartel, Peter. It seems you may have finished rounding up the last remaining buyers last week.” 

  
Peter sighed contentedly, swallowing down whatever inkling of frustration there might be at the slight boredom tonight will probably carry, because he really is truly ecstatic that he helped make the city safer, even if just marginally, for it citizens. And to be honest, he also feels just a little bit proud of all the baddies he’s put away in the past month, despite the handful of emotional scars that still linger from Homecoming night.

  
“Whelp, I guess that's the last of the definitely-not-but-maybe-totally dope weapons, onto a new era! New evil-doers, and cool car chases, maybe sans collapsing buildings cuz _that's_ no fun-”

  
He’s interrupted as Karen inserts, “There seems to be a carjacking on 34th and 9th-”

  
“On my way!” He sprung off the side of the building, soaking up the exhilarating moment of freefall yanking his stomach from his gut into his throat, before shooting a last-minute web in a wide parabolic arc with a satisfying thwip. Soaring into the cool night air with an adrenaline-driven “Whooooo!,” he can’t help but to revel in the city aesthetic and its’ sweet tasting sky and just how freaking cool it is to be Spider-man.

  
Later, as he’s crawling through his bedroom window at ass-crack o’clock in the morning, Peter collapses onto the mattress, spares one glance at his abandoned chemistry homework, and proclaims “screw it” before conking out completely.

  
______________

  
“I’m tellin’ ya, if we're gonna do this, it’s gotta be now.”

  
“I don’t know...it just aint the same anymore. It was all good 20 years back, but now we got that that bug kid, spider somthin, or I don't know, maybe fuckin’ Iron man to worry about. This is risky is all I’m sayin’.”

  
“You’re paranoid. Besides, we need the funds, dickwad.”

  
“I don’t see why this is all necessary. Can’t we ge the funds some other fuckin’ way?”

  
“No. Plus, that takes away all the fun.”

  
“People are gonna know something’s up.”

  
“Ya, no shit Sherlock, but not the kinds of people who matter. Having people on the inside will keep us clean, and it’s gonna bring up all kinds of revenue. Just think how damn healthy business will be, ot to mention left alone. ”

  
“I’ll help you, but you deal with Gargan and whoever else he’s in cahoots with. I’m not getting involved with that fucking psychopath.”

  
“...done?”

  
“Ya. Done."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sort of a slowish start, but in classic fashion, gotta set the scene! lol. Gonna get super wild and janky real fast from here so hang on to your butts! ;) Peter might be smart, but also a hot mess so this will be fun. Also, this is my first ever fic so comments much appreciated and I'll try to respond (tho u don't have to by any means lol)  
> Any thoughts let me know, hope y'all enjoy!  
> :))))))


End file.
